


【策瑜】劝尔一杯酒

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 未来AU丨苦昼短 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 一个还没写的长篇的番外（。）





	【策瑜】劝尔一杯酒

1

“你这是要……背着孙将军金屋藏娇吗？”

鲁肃进来的时候一眼看到周瑜放在桌上的账本，皱着眉头思考了半天，终于对着他的背影小心翼翼地发问。

周瑜刚刚从书架拿下要交给他的文件，惊愕地转过身来：“你说什么？”

鲁肃指了指桌上的账本：“我说，男人偷偷存点钱也是正常的，不过我真没想到孙将军管钱还管这么死——”

那个账本不同于其他，记的不是支出而是各项收入，更像是个存款簿。鲁肃知道周瑜这种出身古老大家族的贵族子弟多少都保留了些脱离时代的习惯，比如在办公桌上贴满纸质便签，又比如坚持不用电子签名。

“不过你好歹也小心些，就这么放桌上，大家都看到了……”

周瑜走过来把文件交给他，很有教养地维持了脸上温和的表情。

“第一，我没有什么金屋；第二，我跟伯符都用不着自己管钱；第三，他出差了，下周一才会回来。只要你不告诉他，一点事都没有。”

“哦，”鲁肃平板地回答，“瞒着对象偷偷存钱，真是甜蜜的情趣。”

周瑜简洁地递过来一个威胁的眼神，鲁肃抬手划过嘴唇，做了一个拉拉链的动作。

“对了，上次我拜托你问的人找到了吗？”

“原来这也是你们情趣的一部分吗？真是感人。”鲁肃继续平板地说，“我最开始还以为是你要找二十年前的初恋，觉得对不起孙将军，很是挣扎了一会，直到发现对方是个老头。”

周瑜脸上显出一点惊喜的表情：“找到了？”

鲁肃点点头，“嗯，老头子十几年都没搬家，就住在康宁小区。”

“老城那里？”

鲁肃又点点头，“退休两年了，跟儿子和儿媳住一起，身体不错。”

“地址和电话拿到了吗？我周末就联系他。”

“发你邮箱了。”鲁肃犹豫了一下，“不过，老头子上了年纪，有些不好说话，你真的要亲自去找？”

周瑜挑起眉毛，笑了：“那我更应该亲自去了。”

见他这样，鲁肃也不再多问，拿了文件转身离开。周瑜面前的屏幕轻响一声，他挥手打开消息，又拿起桌上的账本添了一笔。

门被敲响三下，随即是有些试探的发问：“……周将军？”

江东所有高层在非机密谈话期间都不得关办公室门，这是孙策亲自定下的规矩。鲁肃走后周瑜的办公室就是半敞开的，他抬头一看，是孙策那边一个新来的副手，之前经常和吕范他们一起办事。

“请进。”周瑜点头示意，看向他手上的纸张：“文件？”

吕蒙点点头，有些局促。平时都是吕范过来，这次吕范跟着孙策出差，他才不得不替老师来给传说中的周将军送文件。眼下不知道贸然关门合不合适，正犹豫着。

周瑜温和地肯定道：“没关系，有事情的话就带上吧。”

吕蒙小心翼翼地将门合上，转身把文件递过来：“周将军，这是对今冬南下流民的预估报告和预案。吕老师让我顺便跟您说一声，您之前问过他的那块街区，暂时被划到预留给流民的御寒场地里去了，看您要是有什么特殊需要……”

周瑜正一边翻看着一边听他讲，听到最后手一顿：“嗯？”

吕蒙只是帮忙传话，压根不知道内情，本身又紧张，周瑜这么意味不明地发问，他顿时有些懵：“呃……您有什么问题吗？”

周瑜本来也只是惊讶，很快意识到自己大概吓到这小朋友，连忙补充道：“没什么，只是有些意外。今年场地要新建？”

年轻人被问到本职工作，语气显然自信了些：“是的周将军，报告里也会详细写到。主要是今年北方的战局有所扩大，而且大规模降温预计比以往开始得早，所以流民规模可能会更大。再加上明年开春的军事需要，吕老师他们暂时的想法是在几个城市依照现有的规划新建一些设施，把他们容纳进来。吴郡也包括在内。”

“吴郡也包括在内啊……”周瑜沉思着重复了一遍，“好的，我知道了。”

“吕老师说，这只是一个提案，所以如果您……”

周瑜温和地摇摇头，“暂时没有什么想法，等我回去慢慢看吧。辛苦你了。”

吕蒙知道这就算任务结束了，脚跟一并站直身子，算是行了个礼。周瑜客气地笑了笑，“谢谢。”

年轻人轻轻地开门出去了，周瑜的手指无意识地开始敲着桌面。

如果真的要划归进流民设施的话……

 

2

“孙策，你存老婆本呢？”

同桌太史慈拿手肘捅了捅他，扬着下巴点了点背包的侧袋。他刚刚又塞了一枚亮晶晶的硬币进去。

孙策小心翼翼拉上侧袋的拉链，转过头瞪他一眼：“你懂什么，我还用得着老婆本？”

太史慈翻了个白眼，“知道了知道了，你好看你牛逼。”他换牙稍晚，现在咧嘴还漏风，说话平添一份滑稽。“缺钱吗？考虑一下把你那个AIR606卖给我？”

“不卖。”孙策伸手推开他的脸，“背你的课文去。”

“不是，孙大少爷，”太史慈锲而不舍地凑过来，“您有什么需要的令尊不给您买啊，需要您亲自存钱，这么可怜巴巴的……真偷偷谈女朋友啦？”

孙策简短地回答：“闭嘴。”

太史慈见问不出，只好老实写作业。

中平三年的二月，孙策和周瑜刚刚经历了初中的分班考试，进入小升初的过渡学期。汉帝国的严格科层等级在这一点上也尽显无疑：从初中阶段起，学生就会被分流到不同机构接受教育，为以后从事不同的职业做准备。也正因此，小学虽原则上一视同仁，但也早已有了优劣之分。周瑜和孙策同处的舒小是A1级初中的传统输送地，家长们虽非各个大富大贵，但也少有白丁，各个理所当然地等着自家孩子经由名流推荐，进入顶尖大学——那里的位置虽数量有限，倒也的确为他们预留好了。

而眼下汉帝国的形势，看小孩子也能知一二。子曰天下无道则礼乐征伐自诸侯出，而此时已经不止诸侯。门第从上到下都在松动翻涌，大喇喇坐在这里的孙策就是明证——孙家并非高门，凭着孙坚的声势便一跃成了新贵，小官宦家出身的同学们见他都要让几分。

小孩子脑中已经有了模糊的观念，孙策隐约摸到，却不喜欢，也不愿想太多。父亲对他来说就是个遥远的存在，唯有每年偶尔回家时才能化成个魁梧而庄严的形象。孙坚也不太参与孩子们的教育，家庭聚会上话不多，只是观察着孩子们吃饭的习惯，问几句学校的事。临行时吴夫人和孩子们挤在门口，孙坚温和地同他们告别，要求他们做人正直且勇敢，男孩子和小妹妹都是一样。这对于十一岁的孙策来说还是太过抽象，但他是长子，只能带头懂事地应声。

难以捉摸的不仅是父亲。对于他们这些要进A1级初中的学生们来说，过渡学期基本等于上初中的课程，语文数学，物理外文，按部就班。而形势微妙，按部就班中便也夹杂了些意味深长的闲话。

孙策听到下课铃，放下笔打了个哈欠。下午第一节自习课后是历史，他向来最不耐烦。历史老师是个干瘦的中年人，姓孔，眼睛细长下垂，和法令纹相得益彰，大人说这叫“苦相”。其实课讲得还行，就是喜欢插些轶事，偶尔忘了分寸，讲完了自顾自唉声叹气。上次他就花了小半节课讲光武身后，盛世方启，西边进献了一头白象，背设五采屏风、七宝坐床，华丽至极，轰动一时。后来因其坏屋毁墙，惊吓百姓，就迁到了永桥南道一带，当地得名白象坊；又说其实当时一起来的其实还有一方白玉像，刻得正是这庞然大物，细致入微，栩栩如生，存于城南的云台。白象当然早已不在，只是那玉石像后来也在一场大火中丢失，从此不知所踪。洛阳城民有传言，说是“象”通“相”，日后恐有封相重臣作乱宫中。小孩子听这些谶言往往认真，中年教师看着他们一个个惊恐又兴奋地昂着头，法令纹更深了几层。

对孙策来说，他最大的优点是很少管出勤。孙策常常趁着这时机溜出去——其实也不是真出校门，只是吴郡人精明，在校门前摆了一列小摊，上课时间也不收，有调皮的学生往这边一走，隔十几米远他们就能挑着担子迎上来，专做隔着栏杆的生意。孙策买了两袋怪味点心，转头正要走，有人叫住他：“今天不买别的了哇？”

孙策回头一看，是个专卖进口零食的小贩，他之前常光顾。

“暂时不了。”他摆摆手往操场走，准备去打两场球。

等他回到教室，下课铃已经响了，老师前脚刚走出教室。孙策把剩下的一袋零食往桌上一扔：“这节课讲了什么？”

太史慈熟练地拿起来拆开往嘴里丢了一颗，说话又变得含含糊糊。

“还是世祖。”

孙策撇了撇嘴，“他倒该和老王多争辩，他专爱提王莽。”

老王是他们语文老师。

太史慈没接话，只是好奇地看他：“今天就买这么点？你怎么回事，生活水平直线下降。”

孙策忙着打开书包拿作业出来写，只敷衍道：“你不知道，开源节流。”

两人正闲话，忽听有人敲了敲走廊窗子，孙策一抬头，正是周瑜站在门外。

“刚才妈妈打电话过来，让我晚上跟你回去吃饭，可以吗？”

孙周两家住得近，又都是父亲不在家，互相托管帮忙是常有的事。孙策手一挥，“咳，还特意说什么，直接跟我回去就行了。”

周瑜看到他手上拿的东西，有些惊讶：“怎么开始用钢笔，你转性了？”

孙策随手把它往桌上一放，“哦，看着顺眼，从我爸那拿的。”

太史慈插嘴进来，“你们孙策最近真的不对劲，我跟你说，今天他居然只买了两袋零食……”

孙策打断他，“就你知道得多。”

周瑜察觉到有事，连忙问道：“你是缺钱么？要不要我帮你跟阿姨讲？或者我这也有一点……”

孙家怕小孩子在外面乱摆谱，孙策开口要什么虽然都基本满足，但很少给他太多现金。

孙策连忙摆手，“不用不用，就小事……诶是不是要上课了，你快回去吧，我看见你们班主任往这儿走了……”

眼看着周瑜往回走了，孙策才松了口气，回头来威胁太史慈：“你再在周瑜面前提，我就不帮你带吃的了。”

太史慈瞥他一眼，“搞什么啊，这么紧张……”

孙策又挥了挥手，“去去去。”

 

3

“晚饭吃了……嗯，吃了整整一盒提子，还有玉米薄片。”

周瑜刚回家，换上了家居服，放松地靠在沙发上，怀里还塞着个枕头。他对着客厅投影屏幕上的爱人笑了一下，眼神温柔如春水，“没有啊，真没有骗你。”

孙策那边还是早晨，他只洗过脸，还穿着和周瑜同款的家居服，锁骨上还残留着几滴水珠。刚起床的头发乱糟糟的，看上去比平时小了好几岁。

“这边一直谈不拢，我可能要多待几天，到下周五。明天上午我会具体发邮件，先跟你说一声。”

“好，你等会，我去改一下日程……”周瑜闻言起身大步跨进卧室，随即拿着一个笔记本坐回沙发上。他写了几笔，忽然又想起什么，心虚地把毯子往上拉了拉。

“我已经看到了宝贝儿，”屏幕上的孙策拖长了声音，“跟你说过了，在家就算有暖气也别光着脚，之前孙翊就是因为这个感冒一直没好完全——”

周瑜紧了紧怀里的枕头，抵上下巴。

“我这不是盖着毯子嘛，地上还有地毯。就这一次，今天回来晚，怕你等久会耽误别的事，急急忙忙就来开投影了。”

孙策最怕周瑜跟他说软话，何况这句软中带着绵绵的甜，猫咪尾巴一样轻轻挠上他心窝。他假装不为所动地撇嘴，眼里的爱意却藏不住：“行了吧又找借口，等你怎么叫耽误事？”

周瑜知道他吃这一套，理直气壮地转移话题：“再说，我还没跟你计较早上起来不梳头发的事儿呢。”

孙策下意识摸了摸头发，结果把它弄得更乱了：“怎么，我头发乱着你就要嫌弃我了？”

“那我感冒了你就不喜欢我了？”

孙策被他绕进去，无奈地举起手：“好好好,行行行……”

两人都是江东的核心领导成员，就算非公务时间讲些私话，最后总归绕回公事。周瑜想起下午的事，正了正脸色：“对了，吕蒙下午跟我说今年南下的流民会来得更早，人数初步估计也比之前多，吴郡这边要新修一些设施……”

“对，我也收到他们的简报了。”孙策的表情也沉静下来，“虞翻的意思也是，如果有必要，那就收进来。”

“流民之前很少大规模进吴郡，我个人倒不反对，但是整件事情可能会比较麻烦，尤其是他们目前规划的地段靠着老城区，那边本来就偏保守……说实话，我有一点担心。”

孙策长吐了一口气：“是，但总归要到这一步的。时机如此，明年春天必须动，北边也清楚得很……”

周瑜又何尝不知道形势，垂下眼睛：“我们会想办法。”

孙策深深地看着他，嘴角弯了弯，语气也变得低而柔和：“我尽快回来，然后大家一起好好商量一下怎么办，嗯？”

周瑜下意识地点点头，表情没怎么变，脸上倒是烫了些——平时嬉笑着满嘴跑火车的人正经温柔起来，饶是早已习惯的枕边人也要心动几分。

孙策对他这些细微变化了如指掌，心里软成一片糖浆，低声问道：“想我了？”

周瑜抿了抿嘴唇，又点点头。出差三个多星期，回来的时间又推迟……是真的有些久了。

“我也想你。”孙策放慢了语速，好像晚些讲完，就能多看他一会，“没几天了，好好吃饭，不要熬夜，我会看出来的。”

周瑜知道快要到他的工作时间了，没马上回答，只是专注又沉默地看着他。

半晌，他说：“嗯，好。”

 

4

孙策把手心里最后一个硬币塞进去，扒着书包看了看，一脸满足地转过身来。

“刚才路过办公室被老孔叫住，他说他辞职了，这个送给你。”

太史慈甩着手走进座位，扔过来一本书。

孙策拈着一角把它举起来，嫌弃地看了看上面还残留的太史慈手上的水珠。

“辞职了？这还有两个月就毕业了，搞什么。”

“我怎么知道。不过他对你好像是挺上心诶，还特意留给你这个……行了你什么表情，那就是自来水而已！”

孙策拿着《左传》翻了翻，随手塞进了抽屉。

“我哪知道他要做什么。哦对了，今天我要先走，你跟他们说一声，打球别算我。”

“你又要干嘛去？”

太史慈看他背着书包起身，余光瞥到门口走廊上的周瑜。

“……行了行了，你去吧。”

“我们到底是去哪里？”眼看着孙策神秘兮兮地拐进了一条他并不太熟悉的路，周瑜实在忍不住问道，“你别走错路了吧？”

“马上你就知道了。”孙策眼角眉梢都是得意的神色，往前一指，“五——四——三——等等，怎么回事？！”

他快步跑到一家拉下卷帘的门面前，踮着脚看上面贴的A4纸告示。

“本店已搬迁至城南路32号……不是吧？！”

“怎么了？”周瑜在他旁边站定，也仰着头看，“这里本来是什么啊？”

孙策回头来问他：“今天阿姨不会提前回来吧？”

“干什么？”

“我们这就去城南路，我知道，不是很远，公交几站就到了。”

“可是那是不是要穿过南风区……”

南风区是一片城乡结合部，北段靠着市区，南边就是农田了。正经年轻人没几个往那儿，治安也不太好。城南路就紧贴着它的北面，要过去得从南风区绕一段。

孙策打开手机看了看地图，“就几百米而已。你敢不敢？”

这年头小男孩都不经激，周瑜想也没想就回答：“我有什么不敢的。”

“那我们就去看看。”孙策脸上恢复了兴奋，像是个要出征的小将军。

事实证明他们还是想得太简单。南风区本身的确没有什么，设施还是他们熟悉的那些，不过多了些说不出的破败。电线杆子脏兮兮的，上面涂满了小广告和热线电话。小楼中夹着几幢平房，门上挂着旧竹席改的帘子，还有点干脆是薄薄一层脏棉布，风一吹直哆嗦。窗子也是窗子，只是东拼西凑起来的，贴着花花绿绿的旧杂志书报，画上是十多年前的女明星。门口坐着几个豁嘴老太太，歪着头眯着眼打毛线，偶尔抬头斜觑着他们。这都不显眼，显眼的是他们身上的舒小校服，吴郡人都认得。

周瑜小心翼翼跳过一个污水坑，听到旁边二楼有人大声唱歌：“唯见月寒日暖/来煎人寿/食熊则肥/食蛙则瘦/神君……”

一个尖锐的女声插进来：“要死哦，别唱啦！怕拿你不够快是不啦！”

“砰”地一声，是稀薄的门板被重重关上了。

周瑜眨眨眼睛，孙策看着他，也眨眨眼睛。

“舒小的小少爷来这里做什么？”旁边蹲着抽烟的人突然出声，两个人都吓了一跳。那人吐了个烟圈盯着他们，“早些回去，不然父母找过来，我们又伐要安宁。”

“哎哟跟你说了别蹲我家门口！”一个端着空盆子的姑娘经过，冲着他骂了一句，“客人都要从这里过的！”

忽然她看到旁边站着的孙策，又喊起来：“诶这不是策策吗？怎么没跟妈妈一起来？这是学校认识的小朋友呀？来来来，我带你们过去。”

“姐姐，”孙策向来嘴甜，一边应着声，一边示意周瑜跟上，“你们怎么搬到这里来了啊？”

“哎，你们下次别穿校服来了吧。上周出了个事，有个小少爷，你们学校的，忽然身体不舒服，跟家里人说是吃了我们的东西。我们哪惹得起，只好撤了门面换回来。我们本来就住这，倒是近，但是你们就……”姑娘摇了摇头，没再继续说下去。

“那你们怎么换到这里呀，我们下了公交又走半天……”

“这里租金最便宜啊，”姑娘淡淡地回答，“其实往刚才那里更便宜，离公交站也更近，但就没有输水管道了。他们打的水都是臭的，我刚还从店里跟家里送点干净水呢。”

姑娘带他们走到一条更宽敞的路上，靠左边拉开一扇玻璃门，让他们进去。

周瑜这才看清，孙策锲而不舍要带他来的是一家小甜品店。门脸不算大，但很明亮，进门左边摆着四五张木桌木椅，正前面是玻璃柜台，甜品摆了三排。姑娘冲柜员打了个招呼，钻身进了后厨，同样年轻的柜员冲他们笑了笑。

“小朋友想吃什么？”

孙策把手伸进书包的侧袋，小心翼翼地掏出一把亮晶晶的硬币。

“我想要一份‘早春’。”

 

5

周瑜坐在不甚宽敞的客厅里，明白了鲁肃说的“不好说话”是什么意思。

他之前知道老爷子和儿子、儿媳一同挤在一套不过80平的旧公寓里，日子不算宽裕，按说应该乐意领着高薪出山才对。可是面前的老人当年从甜品店里退出来，试着自己起家，正遇上董卓之乱和后面的混战，吴郡受了波及，北边的流民又大批南下，把经济冲得乱七八糟，他也赔得七七八八。后来孙策平了江东，吴郡渐渐稳定，需求重新涨起来，他却不愿再碰甜点，一直坚持说技术都忘了。

周瑜正想退一步问他是否将当年的方子传给过某位徒弟，旁边卧室的木门“吱嘎”一响，走出个人来。周瑜下意识望过去，愣了一下：“……孔老师？”

他和孙策都已成人多年，而当年的中年人却似乎没有什么变化，仍然是干瘦蜡黄的样子，看着周瑜面露犹豫，显然是在回想他是自己哪位学生。

周瑜礼貌地笑了笑，“我是和孙策一届的，并不在您班上。”

听到久违的名字，中年人拧起的眉毛惊诧地松开了：“孙将军？”

“小时候不懂事，您当年送他的那本《左传》，他后来经常放在枕边的。”

中年人恢复了脸色，淡淡地回答：“哦，是么。”他停顿了片刻，又问道：“那您是……周将军？”

和孙策一届的同学成百个，但以孙策当下在江东的地位，能在这里安然地提起他枕边读物的显然只有一个人。

周瑜又笑了笑，“劳您记得。”

中年人的神色仍是恹恹，“不敢当。只是您提起，那我多嘴问一句，孙将军可有读到《宣公三年》？”

事关原则，周瑜客气地回答：“伯符常和我提，‘在德不在鼎’，是千金教诲。”

中年人被他噎了一下，没再说话，客厅的气氛有些冷。

周瑜心里闪过几层盘算：被他明确了身份，这事儿便更麻烦——江东政权和他这样坚守东汉“正朔”的老式中下层知识分子关系一直很僵。他正从几种转圜说辞中挑选着，忽然听到中年人开口道：“我爸不愿意，我去吧。”

周瑜没想到他有这样的提议，一时有些惊讶：“您——”

“他手艺一大半在我这。”他有气无力地挑了挑眉毛，“你们要嫌弃，我也没别的办法。若不嫌弃，就一个条件。”

“您讲。”

“我不做你们权贵特供。”

周瑜这回真心实意地笑了：“您放心，不会的。”

孙策推迟回吴郡倒也有好处，几位师傅多几天时间再完善方子，准备周末的开业。周瑜周四下班后特意绕去店铺确认了一遍准备完毕，回到家已过了晚饭时间。他站在门口正准备伸手按下去，突然意识到不对——家里有人。

孙策明天才会回来，门锁是好的，警报系统也没有入侵痕迹，那……

他左手拔出大衣口袋里的配枪，开了保险。抬眼经过虹膜识别，右手按上了指纹锁，“咔哒”一声，周瑜提起十分警惕，慢慢走进去。目光落到门口鞋架和衣架的瞬间闪烁了一下，左手却没有放松，直至急促的脚步声和人声一同从客厅传来：“我提前一天赶回来了，惊不惊喜？”

方才以为有非常情况，周瑜呼吸都丝毫不乱，这会儿心脏却剧烈地跳动起来，每一下都砸向他的胸腔。他手指一动，推上保险，把枪粗暴地塞了回去。人已经走到面前，向来讲究的周少爷这回连大衣都不挂了，任它沉沉落到地板上。

大门在他身后自动关合。

[小别重逢，当然要放纵地搞](https://i.loli.net/2018/10/13/5bc17cb809c4b.jpg)

 

6

营业员露出无奈的表情：“不好意思啊小朋友，‘早春’我们上周开始不卖了。”

孙策瞪大了眼睛：“为什么？！”

营业员哄着他：“不过我们现在有新品哦，就是下面中间这个‘桃夭’，跟‘早春’味道差不多，如果你想吃可以试试看的。”

孙策脸上写满了失望，不依不饶地追问道：“可是……为什么？”

周瑜忍不住拉了拉他的衣袖：“没关系，我们就吃‘桃夭’吧？”

“那小少爷就是吃了这个不舒服的，我们哪敢再做。”方才领他们进来的姑娘掀了门帘走出来，已经系上了店里统一的围裙。“再说‘早春’都是鲜奶油和现摘水果，成本高，这里的人不会买，所以换成了别的，保质期久一些。”

十一岁的男孩撅起嘴巴，慢慢低下头。周瑜知道他难过，悄悄拉起他的一根手指。

孙策任他拉着，慢慢地说：“那就一份‘桃夭’吧，姐姐你能不能给我们两个勺子……”

营业员笑着连声答应他，孙策还是不说话。他之前用各种方式跟周瑜描述过‘早春’的味道，现在终于攒到足够的钱，就是想让好朋友也能吃到，没想到已经永远错过了。

他们往窗边的空桌走去，周瑜勾着他的手指轻轻地摇晃着：“没关系呀，我们这次一起吃，如果好吃，下一次我再请你好不好？”

孙策坐上高高的椅子，两条腿一晃一荡的，只点头，不说话。

营业员帮他们把‘桃夭’端了上来。原来是个蛋糕卷，最外层是松软的蛋糕，中间是雪白的奶油，最里面夹着红艳艳的草莓。周瑜托着下巴看，孙策之前跟他形容‘早春’，冰凉冰凉的，像夹着清甜味道的云朵和冰雪。

现在想来，奶油，水果，云朵和冰雪，都是珍贵而不长久的东西。

孙策在他对面眨巴着眼睛：“你先吃好不好？”

周瑜知道他终归还是怕自己失望，于是不客气地切了一块放进嘴里。

孙策还眨着眼睛看他。

“我觉得很好吃呀。”周瑜说。

晶亮的冰雪在他面前融化了，从中开出满树的桃花来。

 

7

周瑜睁开眼睛。遮光窗帘拉得很严实，卧室里一片昏暗，看不出外面的天色。只不过他的生物钟向来很准，哪怕前一天和孙策荒唐到半夜，一般也就比平日晚醒半个钟头。他看向床边的智能仪表——八点整。

腰上还若有若无地疼，小别重逢难免要失控一些，都是预想之内。他起身，回头帮孙策掖好被角，捡起地毯上散落的衣物扔进脏衣篮。一偏头看到进门的墙边，那里还扔着一根皮带和一件衬衫。他走过去拿起衬衫进了卫生间，三两下把上面的白色印渍搓去，扔进了脏衣篮。

也快到孙策起床的时间。他眼皮动了动，没睁开，伸手一摸发现枕边空了，又听到卫生间的水声，不满地翻了个身。周瑜洗了个脸重新爬上床，刚拿起床头柜里温好的早餐，孙策手臂一伸便搂上了他的腰。

周瑜习惯性地抬手理着他的头发：“你今天没有安排吧？”

孙策把脑袋枕上爱人的大腿，就着他的腰窝撒娇般地蹭了蹭脑袋，头发很快又乱了。“干嘛，我刚回来你就要给我安排吗……”

周瑜轻笑着捏了捏他后颈，“是要安排你啊，请你吃东西。”

两个人白天还是去了一趟江东的总部，只不过下午走得早一些。天色还没完全暗下来，他们一人一杯热饮，沿着路边瞎逛。

“你要把我带到什么地方去？”

他们往城南行去，房屋低矮起来，路面也渐渐不平整。周瑜正要绕过一个水坑，孙策忽然拦住他，往后退了几步，嘴上说道：“你看我能不能跳过去？”

“你幼不幼稚……”

周瑜站在一边笑他，孙策已经跨了过去，站在那头挑衅地看过来。

认识这么多年，周瑜当然知道他什么意思——其实更无奈的是，这么多年，自己怎么还是吃这一套？

周瑜认真地算了算距离，也往后退了几步，一发力跃过去，正好就着惯性被孙策抱进怀里。

孙策笑得太灿烂，周瑜被他带得笑意渐浓，四目相对，又忍不住亲了他一下。

“你说你幼不幼稚啊？”

孙策不搭理他，径自又问：“所以你要带我去哪里？”

周瑜但笑不语，领着他又拐过一个弯。

“这里还记不记得？”

“什么？”孙策一脸疑惑，“我们之前有来过吗……”

周瑜挑起眉毛，“忘了吗？”他拉开玻璃门，让孙策先走了进去，继续说道：“你那个时候看起来很难过呀。”

孙策站在那里，脸上渐渐露出不敢置信的神色，对上周瑜带笑的眼睛。他们在窗边坐下，店里在放音乐，竟是当年他们在南风区听到那人唱的歌，这回没有人打断：“神君何在/太一安有/天东有若木、下置衔烛龙/吾将斩龙足、嚼龙肉/使之朝不得回、夜不得伏……”

孙策侧耳听了一会，笑了：“反动歌曲要登上舞台啦？”

周瑜也笑：“现在这首歌可流行了。”

他们一起又听了一会，这次营业员直接送上了盘子：“您要的‘早春’。”

孙策没想到周瑜连甜品都找了回来，惊诧地睁大了眼睛。

周瑜切了一块，伸到孙策面前：“这次换我请你吃。”

孙策咬下来，抬头看到面前的爱人笑弯了一双眼，温柔地看着他。

“他们现在每天都做‘早春’。以后这边如果改成流民避寒所，我还是想把门面保留下来，每天免费供应100份。

“虽然它好看无用，填不了肚子，但我想，吃东西就像过日子一样，不能只为了活下去。吃到一点无用的，总能多一点意思。

“所以怎么样？”

孙策清了清嗓子，一摊手：“你喂的，我没法客观判断味道。”

周瑜作势要变脸，孙策笑着切下一块，送到他唇边。

“不如你自己尝尝？”

飞光，飞光，劝尔一杯酒。

END


End file.
